Beautiful Soul
by Fictional-Creature-duh
Summary: A vulnerable maid. A pregnant forgotten sister. A very mysterious, attractive werewolf. A wealthy, unlikable family. Mmm what do you think will happen? read to find out ;) (Jacob/Oc)


**Disclaimer: Don't sue?**

**Beta'd by the formidable, most amazing Aretee, oh missy what I'll do without u :)**

* * *

_**"I'm not afraid of the dark I'm afraid of what's in it"**_

**Knocking on death's door**

"It's not too late to turn around," I repeat to myself for the millionth time.

The eerie night breeze hit me making me shiver as I made my way through the dark alley. Crossing my arms through across my chest I regarded the state of my wool ribbed pullover and sighed, wishing I had better clothes. Although the days are warm in spring, the nights are cool and sharp sea wind cut through the thin fabric like a knife raising goosebumps on my already frozen arms. The streets of Southampton are isolated and black, pitch-black-d. Darkening further with the passing hours. The tall buildings around me block the sunset and the clouds, which boasted mystical colours. Shadows slowly enclosed on me, worsening my already latent concern. My feet stumbled on the cobblestones. Not that I'm unbalanced, I consider myself quite graceful, but the few spooky gypsy traders, buildings and things around me had me overwhelmed. The city seemed such a dangerous place, and the darkness that surrounds her, much more imposing than midnight in my hometown.

_You could always turn around and return to the hotel suite, where your lords await._

I shook my head, that wasn't an option. I forced myself to continue walking although I was pretty sure that the store was closed, which meant I wouldn't be able to get the laces. Not that Alice would mind; she was the first and only one who argued about me being alone wandering the streets at such late hour. Lady Rose, however, would be furious, even for something as trivial as not having _spare_ laces for the trip. The fury of Lady Rose's punishment would join Mrs. Irina. I'm afraid to walk alone in the city, but what scares me the most is getting fired before making it to America.

So, I pulled myself together and quickened my pace. My maid uniform consisted of a long black dress with white apron and cap-domed thread indicating that I am an insignificant and low-class person, but I work for a family wealthy enough to have servants to do their errands. Maybe that fact would keep me safe?_ PFFFFFFt yeah right, I wished._

Besides, Lady Rose's reaction to my death would be only irritation, because that would mean she'll have to look for another girl to do my chores and fit into my uniform, since they wouldn't be paying for a new one.

A bat passed above my head, just a few inches away from my hat, causing my heart to race. It didn't help that I had just finished one of those scary Stephen King novels where the heroine is like me walking through a deserted hall before the murderer gets to her. A sudden shiver ran up my spine and my breathing became shallow.

With purposeful stride, I continued my way to the store. There are fewer sailors now and some gypsies in the corners, selling random stuff. I left the main street relieved to take what I hoped was a shortcut. The old alley is so eroded by time it slopes down towards the center to form a V, and my Studded shoes make my walk awkward and nosy. _Just what I needed._

What I wouldn't give for a pair of gray pearl booties like the ones Miss Alice has, so light and soft with its skin, I'm sure they'd never give her any blisters. I sighed frustrated, knowing that I'd never afford a pair.

What time is it? I couldn't tell. I'd never owned anything as extravagant as a wristwatch. I could not believe a store would be open at this hour, but Lady Rose has got it into her head that things work differently in cities. I rounded a corner and spotted a group of walking men; they were not thugs like sailors, but elegant gentlemen with coats and hats. I smiled to myself knowing that this these men wouldn't bother me. I kept on walking reducing the distance that separated us. It seemed that they too were going to the store. Theirs presence provided me some kind of protection the rest of the way.

I let my mind wander back to tomorrow's trip. I would finally meet the sea. It would be the first time I trip out of England. I was ecstatic. and I couldn't wait. If everything happened as planned, this was going to be the last day I spend in my birthplace country.

"I see you like to eavesdrop.," a husky menacing voice said, cutting short my reverie.

Startled, I looked up at the gentleman who has addressed me. He and his companions had stopped cold. I make a brief bow.

"Not at all, sir." I stammered, "I was not spying, sir. I apologize,sir," It's true. One of the first things you learn as a maid is to ignore the conversations that do not concern you. Otherwise, you go crazy with boredom. In the dim twilight I could make out only the tip of a short dark beard, and overly unusually pale skin, and eyes with a strange glow. An elegant watch hung from the pocket of his vest, which price equaled to more than ten years of my salary. The man looked at me with his head cocked slightly.

"Excuse me, sir," I repeat, without waiting for his answer as I quickened my pace and left them behind. I'm not usually so rude to gentlemen; However, they were strangers, and is it was likely they wanted to have fun at my expense. Thanks you very much but I'm in a hurry, couldn't afford being their personal clown.

I cast a nervous glance back, waiting to see them either laughing at me or on the road again, but they were gone. It was almost as if they had evaporated. Puzzled, I tried to remember what it was that both gentlemen had said that would be worrisome.

Although I was not paying attention to them, I remember some words and phrases. "Valuable Influence ," they said. And, "You have to walk here." A name, "Black" And something like "You know you are being watched."

It was true that sounded a bit suspect, but I must understand that regardless of what they' were up to, there 'was nothing a maid like me can do to stop them. I focused again on my errand. _Where should I turn? Am I in the street yet?_

I couldn't see a sign. I couldn't miss more than ten minutes for the evening, and it wasn't easy to find the way back in the dark. At that moment I heard clear and heavy footsteps behind me. I looked back, but I didn't see anybody.

I couldn't tell where the steps were coming from and that meant that the owner probably couldn't see me and walked in this direction by chance. I didn't really know why I worried. I turned back to my path and released a blood-curling scream when I realized I was not alone. In the alley there before me was a young man probably only. He is young, maybe a few years older than me. He had long wavy black hair that reached up to his broad muscular shoulders, he's wearing what seemed to be a fancy suit. What puzzled me the more was the fact that he had no shoes on-, his feet were bare and I could distinguish his tan skin. My eyes rose slowly from his feet to connect with his, confusion and something more passed through his beautiful chocolate orbs before his gaze hardened.

He appeared as if he were a criminal on the run. Were his the steps I heard? Impossible, I was sure they came from the other side. And he is scrutinizing the growing darkness. He seemed to be more nervous than me.

"Come with me," he says stretching his hand to me.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't." _Had he taken me by a prostitute? _What an insult. However, he seemed well-bred, judging by his distinguished suit; sure recognized the significance of my uniform. "I have to run an errand ..."

"Fuck the errand," He has a hoarse voice. I can feel the tension and heat in his hand when it closes over my arm. "If you don't come with me now, you will die."

Was he threatening me? He pulled at my arm and started dragging me hurriedly toward the main street. I began to struggle under his hold.

"Let me go, sir," I protest. "I can get to the main street of my own accord.,"

"No you'll be dead before you've taken ten steps," he argued.

I felt his warm hand squeezing my arm. More than warm, hot, like he was burning with fever. I could hear the footsteps of our pursuers getting closer.

"Stay close to me for a minute and keep up with my pace. And for God's sake, do not look back!" I wondered why he didn't ask for me to run until I realized that he could barely walk. He was badly staggering, and not as Edward Cullen after drinking two bottles of wine. It seemed as if he was suffering. All of a sudden his fingers dug into my flesh with a supernatural force, making me wince. The steps behind us changed. Now they seemed to be softer, yet chiming against the cobblestones. As I couldn't let go of my captor, I challenged him by looking back. That's when I saw the wolf. The scream tore through my dry throat at the same time the beast lunged at me.

The young man pushed me just in time, pressing me against the wall of the nearest building and covering me with his body.

"What's happening?" I ask between gasps. Wolves attacking in plain citysight? And this ... this huge black creature, grunting back and forth ?... I never imagined that a wolf could get so big. "Go away," said the young man, as if the wolf could understand.

"Leave us alone!" The wolf cocked his head-, not as an inquisitive dog but with an almost human gesture. His stare never wavered, still showing his canines with his jaw wide open, dripping hot saliva. A deep roar erupted from within his chest. His yellow, murder eyes are were fixed on me, and only me, not on my protector.

"Go!" The young man seems desperate now, and probably was. I felt the movement of his accelerated chest against me with each ragged breath he took. His muscles were tensed as he pressed his back against me, screening me from view.

I rose on my tiptoes and peeked over his shoulder, the wild animal was gone.

"What was that?" I said as my savior fell forward. "It looked like a…giant…like a g-giant wolf"

"It was," His voice sounded exhausted. _A wolf ... in Southampton? _In an alley and, instead of attacking people and animals, surrendering when commanded with a stern tone? It was absurd. But I knew what I saw and what this man had done for me.

"Thanks for your kind help, sir," I said giving him a small smile. When I looked, however, he did not seem pleased. His expression was more cruel than the wolf.

"Go away," he said. "If you do not leave now, you will die," I didn't know if he was trying to protect me or threatening me.; In any case he didn't need to tell me twice.

Without looking back, I ran towards the alley, down to the store, and I did not stop until I reached the door. It's It was closed. _No big shock there._

Back in the hotel, and throughout Mrs. Irina's sermon about my delay and my incompetence as a maid, I was only half present. My mind relived what happened in the alley over and over. Pulling through my fears I force myself to understand.

When I was finally dismissed from my chores I made my way to my room in record time. But sleep eluded me and as I kept turning and tossing on my already tangled sheets. The presence of the wolf probably was an unusual event, and so was the man who had rescued me. His strange behaviour was probably caused by alcohol's effect,He was probably drunk, which kept him from walking properly —after all he was a sailor. Better dressed than most, but as much of a drunkard as the rest. Still, I can't erase the thought of his beautiful caramel eyes of from my head until I realized that this was the last night I'd spend in England. That brought me back to present as I could not do anything else. I wrapped the thin blanket around my body and thought of all that I was about to leave behind.

_My people._

_My mother._

_Wheat fields where I used to play as a child._

_Isabella and Reneesme._

_All my life._

The journey that I had ahead of me seems more dangerous and frightening than what happened in the alley. I was aware of it. However, this is was the best opportunity I'd ever have to start a new life. May be the only chance I'd ever get. No, it wasn't too late to turn back. But I wouldn't.

* * *

**_follow/fav/review?_**


End file.
